


Retribution

by CaptainCassidy



Series: Resident Evil: Caduceus [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Animal Instincts, F/M, God Complex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nameless Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, very light violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: There's a chance that her torment could end. Why wouldn't she take it?





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Steel's POV, more of a ficlet meant to follow When Will This be Over.

    They had been so scared of him, and truly, his presence demanded authority. Black wisps seeped from his flesh, something she knew only she could see, and only when he became agitated. His very being drove away other infected, frightened the men who had raped her, and showed her something… new.

    He was interested in her. She knew he had done his research, using Tanner’s cowardice to fuel his knowledge. By the time he had properly approached her, Steel was certain he knew everything about her biology. It didn’t matter. The woman had long since come to accept her status as a science experiment.

    She worked with him quite often. He insisted on it, forced them to relocate her as he chose. It kept a sort of peace. They couldn’t reach her under his watchful eye. Her abuse lessened. Her interest grew.

    It wasn’t a surprise when she found out what he was. She had felt it, something primal and old within her responding to that presence. It pulsed when he grew close, and churned when he was away. Outwardly, she remained passive. Inside, she knew she had met something… powerful.

    Something more than human. Something dark and charred, smelling of leather and fire and fury, something that frightened the other infected.

    His eyes weren’t like hers. Not exactly, at least. They were a frightening inferno of hellfire and rage, slitted pupils and the unmistakable burn of hatred behind them. The same, she knew, burned within her.

    Hatred for humanity.

    Hatred for what was out of their control.

    She was quick to bow her head to him after that. Whether he spoke of it or not, she knew. He had suffered, he had slaughtered, and he had risen above it. She envied him for it all. How could someone become so powerful, so utterly frightening, while she was just some toy? He was so much greater than her, and once she understood just how powerful he was, she was panged with a burning jealousy. 

    So much raw power. So much authority. How could she not bow before him? She did, and she waited for the inevitable. The rape, the torment, the experiments. Come what may, but there was no fighting against it. What fool would fight a  _ god? _

    It didn’t come.

    She grew… comfortable beneath his gaze. He didn’t tolerate the poor behavior of the scientists, and she watched him snap more than a few like twigs beneath his boot. They weren’t valuable to him. They were human.  _ Expendable. _

    Perhaps he had always been so no-nonsense. Perhaps it came with power. He didn’t fear what the humans could do to him. No, he laughed it off, gave a crooked grin when she had signed the question to him. She was surprised by how it made her feel. Steel had made a point to avoid him for the rest of that day.

    He wasn’t an easy man to keep away from. When he walked into a room, the air became thick and choked, and she would often see the more pathetic of the scientists cower before him. Though his face always remained neutral, she could feel how much he enjoyed it. Her jealousy grew. He was aware of this, too.

    One day, he asked her why she was so afraid of them. She answered him honestly. What did she have to hide? And then he had walked away, but she could feel the rage burn beneath his skin, feel the intensity of his stare behind his sunglasses. He was angry at her answer, but she didn’t understand why.

    Not until the men were dropped before her, days later. Some had their necks snapped, some had a hole in their chest. He must have done it with his bare hands, as none of the wounds were that of gunshots or knives. His expression was as stoic as ever, and yet, she felt he was waiting for something.

_     “Thank you.” _

    She had signed it to him, but he wasn’t satisfied. In fact, it seemed to upset him. He had snarled, turned and left, leaving her with the bodies of several of her abusers. What had he wanted from her?

    It took some time, but eventually, he grew more forward.

_     “Why do you let them do this to you? What’s stopping you from killing them?” _ the question was sudden, unexpected, and Steel found herself hesitating to answer.  _ “Is it weakness, or are you waiting for something?” _

    The woman had flinched, scowling and turning away from him.

_     “They can unmake me,”  _ she had signed.

_     “So can I.” _

    She didn’t respond.

 

    He intervened as Tanner pressed her into a wall. He’d backed the man into a corner, loomed over him, and then… left him like that. She knew Tanner was furious-- he’d been made a fool of. It brought her such grand satisfaction. She had been more willing to thank the other this time, bowing her head to him and smiling.

    His reaction wasn’t what she expected. Wasn’t this what he wanted? Her head down, obedient, praising him for the god he was?

    Maybe things were more complicated than that.

    He’d taken her jaw in his hand, slowly pulled her head up to look him in the eyes. Steel met the blaze easily. She envied him, certainly… but she was not afraid of him. The man had seen this, surely, and released her. Perhaps she was foolish for it, but he’d given her no reason to suspect a threat. If anything, her life had improved when he had arrived.

 

    Things grew clearer after that. At first she thought she was imagining things, seeing him grow more violent with the scientists and watching him throw around B.O.W.s like ragdolls in her presence. But it was behavior she recognized. The few infected that coupled had displayed the same behavior. Something of an aggressive display, trying to prove just how powerful they were. She had found it so incredibly annoying.

    Not with him, though. Steel found it… endearing. The man was clearly acting on instinct, and constantly correcting himself, but the virus coursing through his blood warped his mind and perception. It had warped hers, too. She was drawn to the behavior.

    Drawn to the illusion of safety beneath his rule.

 

    He responded so much more eagerly than he’d expected to. His own surprise was evident by the sharp intake of breath through his teeth, as her lips lightly grazed his jaw. She stayed beneath him, worshiping him with soft kisses and light touches. She heard his jaw lock, felt his body tense, and she smiled.

    Perhaps retribution would be sooner than she had thought.


End file.
